1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to a plural receptacle litter box system for retaining and filtering animal litter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,999; U.S. Pat. 5,259,340; U.S. Pat. 5,220,885; U.S. Pat. 5,167,204; and U.S. Pat. Design No. 331,990.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a plural receptacle litter box system for retaining and filtering animal litter which includes a plurality of nested receptacles, a screen insert removably positioned within a corner of one of the receptacles to permit filtering during pouring thereof into another receptacle, and a cover assembly coupled to an uppermost one of the receptacles to preclude projection of litter therefrom by a pet.
In these respects, the plural receptacle litter box system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining and filtering animal litter.